


Lovers Trust

by prohibitiongirl



Series: Trust Series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Smut, boys wearing lipstick, getting tested for stds with your boo, kissing someone who isn't your boyfriend because of an elaborate plan but with bf's permission, nonconsensual restraints on neither the reader or Tom but they are released shortly after - Freeform, studying abroad, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: After a fallout with your now ex friend/roommate, you decide to spend your third year of college at Kingston University London in order to further your education and be closer to your boyfriend, Tom Holland.





	1. Chapter 1

“...I can feel you staring at my ass.”

Tom’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

“Sorry,” you say, gripping the ladder that Tom is currently standing on as he helps you put the finishing touches on your room at Kingston University London. “It’s such a nice ass. You really can’t blame me.”

He playfully swats your hand away as you give the aforementioned ass a gentle grope. Coming down from the ladder, he wraps his arm around your shoulders as you examine the finished product: a room filled with cute pictures of you and Tom, your family from back home, strings of lights, and other various things that are important to you.

“I like it,” you say. “I feel at home.”

“Good. That’s the important part.”

“...Wanna christen the bed?”

His answer is a smile and he pushes you onto the bed to climb on top of you.

“This is tiny,” he complains, struggling to fit his knees on either side of your hips on the narrow mattress.

“This is a normal size,” you say, working on getting rid of his shirt. “We’re just spoiled by your enormous bed.”

“It’s not too late to move in with me.” He helps you with his shirt and then attacks your neck with kisses. “It’s only a fifteen minute walk between my place and here.”

You roll your eyes. “I’m trying to live a normal student life, Tommy. Normal students don’t live with their incredibly talented, incredibly successful, incredibly hot boyfriends.”

He laughs and pulls your shirt up and over your head. You reach behind yourself to unhook your bra as his pants come off.

“Missed these,” he says, sliding his hands up your torso until he has your breasts in his hands.

“You just saw them, like, three hours ago.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to see them for over two months,” he says.

“Actually, you saw them nearly everyday,” you correct him. “I believe you have a private folder on your phone to prove that. You just didn’t get to touch them for over two months.”

“Smartass,” he says, pinching your nipple in a way that makes you yelp. “Now I won’t fuck you for being so mouthy.”

You glare at him as you sit up and begin to put your bra back on. “Fine.”

“Nooo,” he whines, placing his hands on your arms to stop you. “I was joking. I wanna fuck you.”

You lay back down on the bed. “Then do it.”

He reaches for the new box of condoms that you put in your set of drawers just half an hour before and slides one onto himself. He eases himself into you and you throw your arms around his body to pull him close to you.

“I love you,” you say, arching up into his touch. “I’m so happy that I get to live close to you.”

“I love you too. I’m so excited you’re here, love. You being nearer means more kisses, more cuddles, more orgasms...” He reaches between your bodies and circles your clit with his thumb. He smirks as you gasp. “Come for me.”

You kiss him as you do in order to keep yourself from making too much noise -- you’ve got neighbors to be mindful of now.

His hips still as he spills into the condom and you run your fingers through his hair as he catches his breath. You roll him off of you and it’s a little cramped due to the size of the bed. He’s smushed up against the wall while you remove the condom and dispose of it.

“God, this bed is not ideal for cuddles,” Tom says, trying and failing to position both you and him together on the bed comfortably.

You think for a moment. “My place for quick, dirty sex and yours for the kinda sex where we fall asleep together afterwards?”

“What an excellent suggestion,” he says and he leans in for another kiss but the movement of the mattress causes you to wobble on the edge. You clutch onto him to keep from falling onto the floor but it doesn’t work and you tumble to the carpet.

“Oh my god,” he says, the simple sight of you completely naked and disheveled on the floor enough to send him into a fit of laughter.

You grab his arm and yank him off the bed. Oh, this is going to be a fun school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make an alarming discovery while waiting for Tom to get back from a photoshoot. However, it isn’t what it looks like.

The adjustment to life in England doesn’t come easily. The food is strange, your friends from back home rarely ever text you when it’s convenient because of the time difference, and you have to pay extra attention in class so you don’t get confused by the thick accents of some of your professors.

But it’s nice to have Tom’s place to go to when you want to get away from the school and the people who recognize you as Tom Holland’s girlfriend. There aren’t too many people who identify you as his girlfriend (or at least not too many who strike up a conversation with you about it) but the ones that do make you feel a little odd. You’re way more than just Tom’s girlfriend but some people don’t seem to understand that.

Tom gave you a spare key to his place shortly after you arrived in London. You rarely go to his house when he’s not there but after one long day of classes you decide to head over instead of back to your room. He’s at a photoshoot so you snuggle up with Tessa on the couch and take a nap.

He’s still not there when you wake up a little bit later. You go to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water and your eyes settle on the pile of dirty dishes in Tom’s sink which you decide to do to kill some time. You know Tom is capable of doing his own housework but there’s nothing wrong with helping him out a little.

You hum to yourself as you load the plates and bowls into his dishwasher. You pick up a cup and notice a colored mark on its rim. A lipstick stain.

It’s a nudish pink color and you’re sure you wouldn’t have noticed it if the light hadn’t hit it just right. You figure that it’s from Nikki and wipe the mark away with a little soap and water before putting it into the dishwasher.

The next cup you pick up has another mark on it. This time it’s a mysterious and sexy dark red. You frown as you imagine this color trailed all along Tom’s neck and chest left behind by lips that aren’t yours.

You take each cup out of the sink and line them up on the counter. Each one has a different color of lipstick on it: varieties of pinks, reds, and purples. There’s even a black mark on one and a bright blue one on another.

Distressed, you grab your phone and call Harrison. He picks up on the third ring and you don’t bother saying hello.

“Do you know if Tom is cheating on me?” you say quickly.

“What? Slow down.”

You take a deep breath. “Do you know if Tom is cheating on me?”

“No.”

“No as in you don’t know if he’s cheating on me or no as in it’s ridiculous that I would even think he’s cheating on me?”

“Y/N!” Harrison exclaims. “Tom loves you. I don’t know why he would cheat on you. Why do you think he is?”

Your eyes scan over all the cups you have arranged on the counter.

“Girls have been in his house,” you say. “Either there’s one girl who’s been over here a whole bunch or he has, like, ten different girls on rotation.”

“Girls can be in his house without him cheating on you with them, you know.”

“I know. Trust me, I know that. But nobody wears this shade of red lipstick unless they are planning on getting laid.”

Harrison sighs on the other end of the phone.

“This is totally not for me to tell you,” he says. “You need to ask him about it. But he’s not cheating on you, I promise. I know it looks that way but it’s not. He needs to be the one to explain it to you.”

You end the phone call feeling more confused than you did when you called him. You have no reason not to trust Harrison -- he’s always been extremely supportive of your relationship with Tom -- and you know he’s not the kind of guy who would cover up someone’s affair, even if that person was his best friend. Harrison has too much respect for you and other girls in general to do something like that.

So you distract yourself with some television and more Tessa snuggles while you wait for Tom to return from his photoshoot. When he does arrive you offer him a small smile from the couch.

“Just the girl I was hoping to cuddle up with,” he says, going into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. “Why are all the cups out? Were you planning on playing a drinking game?” He laughs.

You join him in the kitchen. He realizes something is wrong when you don’t laugh. He follows your gaze to the cups and realizes what’s been left behind on them.

“Harrison says that you’re not cheating on me,” you say. “So what is it?”

“Well, I’m definitely not cheating on you,” he says awkwardly. “Uh, do you remember my Lip Sync Battle against Zendaya?”

“Duh,” you answer truthfully because there really is no forgetting a performance like that.

“I, um, realized that I like wearing lipstick occasionally after I did that.” He looks down, avoiding your eyes. “Sometimes I just wear it around the house when I’m not doing anything. That’s all.”

You can tell he’s embarrassed and you immediately feel bad for assuming that he was cheating. You step closer to him and take his face into your hands, tilting it until he’s looking at you.

“Oh, baby.” You brush the pad of your thumb against his cheekbone gently. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“You probably think I’m a freak,” he says.

You shake your head. “No, of course not. I love everything about you. You looked beautiful in the lipstick for the Lip Sync Battle and I’m sure you look beautiful in all these other colors, too.”

His face brightens. “Really?”

“Really,” you confirm. “Want to show them to me?”

“Now?”

“Or whenever you want to.”

He thinks for a moment. “Now.”

He leads you to his bedroom and you hug him from behind as he retrieves a small box located in the back of his drawers. He opens it to reveal many tubes of lipstick and a package of makeup remover wipes.

“Undress yourself while I put one of these on,” he says.

You step away and do as you’re told, removing each piece of clothing and sitting on the bed as he selects a tube, rolls it up, and carefully paints his lips with it.

“What do you think?” he asks, lips a pretty rosy color.

“I like it,” you say, leaning back on the bed as he approaches you. Instead of kissing your lips like you anticipated, he presses his mouth to just above one of your ankles and kisses up to your kneecap.

He pulls away to admire his work and goes back to the box. You watch him remove the rest of the lipstick with a wipe and put on a different color. This one is a deep mauve.

“Tommy, what are you doing?” you ask as he repeats the same action to your other leg. His lips feel good against your skin and while being naked in front of him is enough to get yourself wet, you still want his lips elsewhere.

“Having fun,” he hums, once again wiping off the shade he currently has on and picking a new one.

He covers your right arm in blood red marks while your left is kissed with fusicia. He leaves orange kisses along your neck and collarbone. He pays extra attention to your breasts as his mouth leaves behind purple stains. Your stomach is kissed with teal and he finishes your upper thighs with several black marks.

“Tommy,” you whine, practically arching off the bed. The entire process has taken over half of an hour and you don’t know how you’ve managed to wait this long. “Please.”

He smiles at you from between your legs, wipes his mouth of the back of his hand to remove the excess lipstick, and eagerly grazes his tongue along where you need him the most.

“So good,” you gasp out as he spreads your legs further and parts your folds with his fingers to get more access. It doesn’t take long until your fists are balled into the sheets and you’re coming on his tongue.

Tom’s hovering above you when you finally open your eyes after your orgasm. His lips are wet from you and all different colors of lipstick are smeared on the skin around his mouth.

“You look ridiculous,” you laugh below him.

“And so do you. Want to shower with me?”

He undresses and you follow him into the shower. He carefully erases all of his work on your skin with a washcloth and some soap. His fingers in your hair feel nice as you finish him off in your own mouth. When both of you are sufficiently clean, you get out of the shower and into some comfortable clothes before falling into each other’s arms on the bed.

“Is there anything else that you’re into that you want to try in bed?” you ask with your lips pressed to his temple.

“I don’t think so,” he decides after a minute. “What about you?”

You pull back slightly to look at him. “Well, there is one thing…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom try out something you’ve been thinking about for awhile.

You can practically see the headline now: Tom Holland Caught Leaving STD Clinic With Girlfriend. The racy picture that your roommate had posted along with her stupid article had been embarrassing enough. The last thing you needed was people thinking that you had given Tom chlamydia.

But Tom has arranged an after-hours appointment for the two of you to ensure that you wouldn’t be seen leaving the building. You’re not expecting any of the results to come back positive but the idea of having the tests done still makes you nervous.

“It’ll be fine,” Tom assures you as he holds open the door to the building. Even though it’s dark outside he still has the hood of his sweatshirt up. You can’t take any chances.

Tom’s cock had twitched against your leg when you revealed that you had added birth control to your life over the summer and you wanted to try sex without a condom. He absolutely would have taken you right then but you both knew that it would be best to get tested first -- just to be safe. Besides, the anticipation would make the wait even better.

Nurses applaud you for being a young couple taking their sexual health seriously. They’re kind to both of you as they take the necessary samples. It doesn’t take long until they’re explaining that you’ll each receive an email with the results within three days and sending you on your way.

You’re in class on the third day after going to the clinic when you receive an email. You subtly angle your laptop screen away from the person sitting next to you and open it. All your results are negative and you slip your phone out of your pocket in order to text Tom telling him so. You find that you already have a text from him, sent only seconds before.

_Just got my results email. Should we wait to open them together?_

_Oops_ , you type back. _I already opened mine. All negative._

_Alright, I guess I’ll open mine._

A few seconds pass.

_All negative!_

_Woohoo!_ You write. _The one test I’m glad to have failed._

_Haha. Come over after your class gets out? ;)_

_Of course_ , you type, suppressing a smile as you put your phone away and attempt to pay attention to the rest of the lecture.

You hurry over to Tom’s place and are pleased to find that he’s just as eager as you are, waiting at the doorway for your arrival. He kisses you as he shuts the door after he pulls you inside.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about your cock inside me all throughout the rest of my class,” you confess, removing his shirt as he does the same to you. “Nothing in between you and me for the first time.”

“Fuck,” he swears, fingers shaky with excitement while he unhooks your bra.

You’re grateful that he’s just been chilling at home the entire day only wearing sweatpants instead of the expensive pants that he wears to events. They fall around his ankles easily and his underwear follows quickly after.

“Already wet,” he teases as the rest of your clothes come off as well. “That’s so hot.”

“Just for you,” you say, leaving the clothes on the floor of the living room as you guide him to his bedroom. “Just from thinking about you coming inside me.”

Tom literally gasps from your last three words and you grin at him when you practically jump into his bed and roll over on your back, legs spread wide.

He moves on top of you and his left hand instinctively reaches for the condoms that you keep on his bedside table. You both realize what he’s doing, laugh, and share a sweet kiss as he moves his hand from the table to your body.

“You sure about this?” he asks.

You nod. “So sure. Are you?”

“Mhm,” he hums, angling your hips up slightly and easing himself into you. You prop your head up to watch the sight of his cock slowly disappearing inside of you.

Tom holds his breath until you gently squeeze his arm to remind him to exhale.

“Sorry,” he says, his own eyes fixated to the spot where your bodies are joined. “It feels so good. I don’t want to finish too quickly.”

“So it feels different?” you ask, taking matters into your own hands and rolling your hips when Tom still stays frozen in place.

Tom swears and you can see the way the muscles are straining in his arms in an effort to keep himself from collapsing on top of you.

“Yes,” he says, finally starting to move. “So warm and wet. I can feel everything. Does it feel different for you?”

You wrap your legs tightly around his hips and squeeze his hips with your thighs.

“Yeah,” you answer. “It feels a little different. But mostly just the intimacy of it...fuck, Tommy, nobody’s ever had me like this before.”

Tom licks his lips and you can tell that he’s enjoying the thought of him being the only person to have fucked you without a condom.

“Fuck yes,” he says, his hand worming its way in between your bodies so he can tease your clit. “And I hope nobody ever does but me.”

There’s no more conversation for the remaining minutes. You both are too busy moaning out each other’s names and whispering ‘I love you’s.

He finishes inside of you just after he brings you to orgasm with slow drags of his cock and his fingers working your clit. You vaguely register the sensation of warmth as you’re coming down from your high and the realization that he just came inside of you makes you gasp his name as you turn your head to the side to bury it in a pillow.

He pulls out of you and it takes a minute for you to realize that he’s not cuddled up beside you like you normally do immediately after sex. You remove your face from the pillow to find that he’s staring at the mess he’s made in between your legs.

“Could I…” Tom trails off, not taking his eyes off of your body. “Could I take a picture?”

“Tom!”

“What? It’s so fucking hot. I want to remember it forever.”

You nod and Tom excitedly grabs his phone from the nightstand. He opens up the camera application and situates himself between your legs.

“Could you, ah, spread the lips a little with your fingers?”

“Directing me how to pose? How Nikki Holland of you,” you tease but do as he asks.

Tom groans. “Don’t talk about my mum while I’m taking a picture of you filled with my cum.”

“That rhymes,” you laugh and Tom rolls his eyes at you but laughs too.

He takes a couple pictures and then you get up to go to the bathroom to wash yourself up. Tom is finally ready for cuddles once you return and you gladly climb into his arms, falling asleep a short amount of time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see so many fics where writer’s recognize that you should be having sex with a condom (which is great!) but I decided to have Tom and the reader get tested together which I personally would do with someone who I was in a serious relationship with and considering having condom-less sex with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a request I received on Tumblr, Tom, Harrison, and you visit Evelina London Children’s Hospital. Tom is so cute with the kids and Harrison reminds you that him and Tom are as close as can be.

You’re lounging on Tom’s bed when he walks in wearing his Spider-Man suit.

“Daaaaamn,” you whistle. “I forgot how good you look in it.”

Tom rolls his eyes, the mask held between his hands.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I wanna try something,” you say, moving so your head is dangling off of the bed. “Spider-Man kiss!”

“You know Spider-Man is supposed to be the one upside down, right?”

You make grabby hands at him. “Don’t care. Kiss me.”

He laughs and sits down on the floor so he can be level with you. He takes your face between his palms and slides your lips together.

“Oh my god. Fucking dorks,” Harrison says when he rounds the corner into the room and spots you two. “Let’s goooo.”

You peck Tom’s lips once more and then straighten yourself up. You get off the bed and follow Tom and Harrison through the house and outside to the car.

Tom asked for you to accompany him to the Evelina London Children’s Hospital with him and Harrison. You had protested at first because you were Tom Holland’s girlfriend, not Spider-Man’s girlfriend, but he bugged you about it enough until you gave in. Besides, the idea of seeing him interact with children was absolutely adorable.

Harrison parks the car and the three of you walk up to the front doors. You’re greeted by a couple of nurses who explain that all the children are waiting in one of the play areas and are super excited. They guide you to the room and Tom takes your hand.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Tommy, I went to your movie premiere after our relationship was exposed days before. I think I can handle anything now.”

He squeezes your hand and gives you a smile, sliding the mask over his face before flinging the doors wide open.

You and Harrison watch from outside for a few minutes, having to suppress your ‘aww’s at seeing Tom react so effortlessly with the children as his iconic character. When you step inside so you’re not taking up space in the hallway, a girl who is slightly older than the others spots you and points at you excitedly.

You look behind yourself to see if there’s someone behind you but she dashes up to you with a bright smile on her face.

“You’re Y/N!”

“I am,” you say, smiling back at her although you’re a bit confused. You realize that Tom and the other kids have stopped what they’re doing and are now looking at you both.

“I think you’re the real superhero,” she says.

“She’s more of a superhero than Spider-Man?” asks another kid, bewildered. “How is that possible?”

“Y/N donated a bunch of money even though she didn’t have to. That’s how Tom knew he was in love with her. He said it in an interview,” she explains.

“Who’s Tom?” asks a different kid.

“Uhh…” she says, realizing that some of her younger hospital mates don’t know that Spider-Man isn’t actually real.

“Tom is one of my friends,” Tom improvises quickly. “One of my best friends. I really care about him and it’s really important to me that he has a girlfriend as sweet and as nice as Y/N.”

The kids all nod as if that makes any sense at all.

“...But I don’t see how that makes her more of a superhero than Spider-Man,” comments the same child who asked who Tom was.

“She’s right,” Tom says, gesturing to the girl. “Y/N is the real hero. She does good things even though she doesn’t have to. My powers give me an obligation to help others but she does it out of the goodness of her heart.”

You look at Tom, who has taken off the mask so the children with hearing impairments can read his lips as he talks. The smile he gives you is filled with so much love and adoration that you have to look away so you don’t tackle him to the ground with a big hug.

“I guess you’re right,” the kid admits. “She is the real hero.”

You spend a bit more time at the hospital and stop by the rooms of children who are unfortunately too ill to leave their beds. The nurses thank you again for your visit and you head back to the car even more in love with Tom than you had been before.

“I love you so much,” you sigh, leaning against Tom’s shoulder in the backseat, Harrison chauffeuring you two around. “You’re amazing with kids.”

“Does seeing him around children make you want one of your own?” Harrison asks, grinning at you through the rearview mirror. “You guys started having sex without condoms. I suppose it could happen fairly easily.”

“Tom,” you groan into his costume. “Why’d you have to tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him!” Tom defends himself.

“I spend a lot of time at his place,” Harrison explains. “I noticed a lack of condoms in his trash cans so I came to that conclusion on my own.”

You sigh.

“Besides, Tom and I are best friends,” Harrison continues. “We know _everything_ about each other. I knew about his thing for lipstick, didn’t I?”

You straighten up to look at Tom whose cheeks are flushed.

“Huh. I didn’t put two and two together,” you say. “Interesting…”

The boys drop you back off at school to do homework and you kiss Tom goodbye with a promise to text him later. Despite your best efforts, you can’t get the thought of Tom and Harrison’s friendship out of your head…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your family for the holidays. While at home, someone unexpected visits you.

Your boyfriend has a net worth of more money than you can imagine but that doesn’t mean you let him pay for your whole life. You’re fine with him paying for meals and such but when you decide that you’d like to visit your family back home for the winter holidays, you start working a part-time job to pay for the trip yourself.

“You’re looking especially happy today,” Tom comments as he opens the door to his place for you. You kiss his cheek and smile at him.

“I finally have enough money in my bank account to pay for plane tickets home!”

“About that,” Tom says, guiding you to sit on the couch. “You’ve visited me a few times and, well, now you’re living nearby.” He pauses. “I...would really love to go back home with you and see all the places you always talk about.”

“But what about your family?” you ask. “The holidays are important. You should be with your parents and brothers.”

“I was thinking that maybe they could come along too,” he says. “But I understand if that would be too much. It’s all up to you.”

You smile at him. “That sounds absolutely crazy but so fun. I’m afraid I only have enough money for my ticket home though…”

He rolls his eyes at you. “I think I can cover the rest.”

 

Tom gives you a very suggestive look while you’re on the plane and you shoot back your best _Tom if you are suggesting airplane sex while your entire family is with us you’re out of your goddamn mind_ look.

“Joking,” he laughs.

Tom’s rented a big van to hold all seven of you and your luggage. You drive from the airport to a hotel near your house because there’s no way your place is big enough to accommodate the Holland family. Your family joins his for a nice dinner at the hotel’s restaurant and you’re reminded of your first night in London from the Brothers Trust contest over a year ago.

How things have changed!

Dom, Nikki, Harry, Sam, and Paddy stay at the hotel after the dinner is done while you and Tom accompany your family back to your home. It’s just as you left it at the end of the summer and you give Tom a quick tour of your house.

“Oh my god,” he says once you’re in the kitchen. “Are those yours?”

“Oh no.” You quickly move in between Tom and the refrigerator that he’s looking at. “You don’t get to see.”

Tom pouts. “Please? They look really cute.”

You reluctantly step out of the way and look down at your feet as Tom examines old drawings that you made in art classes over a decade ago.

“This one is my favorite,” he says and you look up to see which one he’s pointing at. It’s a picture of a purple cat with long orange whiskers. “And is this a math test? No way.”

“It was my very first math grade of high school,” you explain. “It’s important.”

You watch as Tom looks carefully at each thing that’s stuck to your fridge. There’s more drawings, more test and homework assignments with good grades, and magnets of places your family has visited. He reaches up to touch the one of a double-decker red bus with the word London on it.

“I got that one at the airport the first time I went to visit you,” you tell him. “It’s one of my favorites.”

You finish showing him the rest of the house until the only room left is your own. Even though you’re an adult and your family knows that Tom is in your house, you can’t help but feel a little rebellious about letting a boy into your bedroom.

“Here it is,” you announce, turning on the light so it illuminates the space. You go to lay on your bed while Tom looks around.

“I like it,” he says after a minute. “It’s very you.”

“I was laying just like this when I got the notification that you uploaded a video to Instagram,” you tell him, smiling at the memory. “The first Far From Home contest video. And now you’re here with me. It’s crazy.”

You scoot over so he can lay down next to you.

“Are we going to have sex in your childhood bed?” he asks.

“Not now!” you laugh, tangling your legs together. “I don’t want to risk it while my family is nearby. Besides, I’m exhausted from traveling. Let’s go get ready for bed.”

 

You groan loudly when Tom tells you that he wants to go see your high school.

“Fuck that place,” you say. “I spent too much time there. I graduated and I haven’t gone back since.”

“Please?” he asks again. “We don’t have to go inside.”

“We can’t go inside. It’s December 28th -- the building is closed for winter vacation,” you explain. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stop by and just look at it.”

You drive to the school and park in the empty lot. The cloudy winter sky and lack of noise from students make the place seem even more gloomy than you remembered it.

“Not much to look at,” you say, both of you getting out of the car to get a better look. When he doesn’t reply you glance over at him to see that he’s gazing at you. “Tommy, if you wanted to admire my beauty you could have done that from the comfort of the house instead of making me drive here.”

He laughs. “I’m just trying to imagine you as a...what do you call it...a freshman. How old are you when you first enter high school anyway?”

“Thirteen if you’re particularly young, fifteen if you were kept back a year for some reason. Most people are fourteen.”

“Do you have any pictures from when you were that age?”

“It was not a good look. I like to pretend those pictures don’t exist.”

“But there are pictures, yeah? Guess I’ll have to go looking for them one night when you’re sleeping.”

“No,” you whine, bumping your shoulder into his.

“You’ve seen embarrassing pictures of me!” he argues. “They’re all over the internet!”

“Well you’re famous,” you point out.

“And?”

You sigh. “Fine. I guess I can show you some when we get home. Speaking of which, have you had your fill of the school yet? It’s chilly out here.”

You drive back home but the pictures are forgotten immediately when you realize your family isn’t around the house and has left a note behind saying they’ll be back later in the afternoon.

“You know what that means, yeah?” You ask Tom with a smile after he finishes reading the note.

His answer is a grin and two hands settling on your hips as he pulls you in for a deep kiss. You manage to make it to your bedroom and you quickly move to the bed, desperate for each other.

“Ah, fuck,” you gasp, gripping onto the sheets beneath you while Tom stretches you with two fingers. “Can’t believe you’re going to make me come in the exact same place where I gave myself my first orgasm.”

He smiles against your lips and adds a third finger.

Your legs are spread wide for him and he’s just about to push his cock into you when you hear a knock on the front door.

“Let’s ignore it,” you say as Tom freezes. A second passes and there’s more knocking but this time it’s louder. More urgent.

You sigh and quickly throw your clothes back on. You open the front door, hoping this interaction will be short so you can go back to your boyfriend.

“Hi,” your roommate says shyly. “I was hoping we could talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s way too early for me to start writing about winter holidays so I left details out of this chapter. When it gets closer to December I’ll write a couple of extra holiday scenes. I’m thinking one Christmas themed one and also a Hanukkah scene. I’m Jewish and would love to write my religion accurately for a cute fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex roommate and you talk your problems out, quickly deciding that getting revenge on the guy that hurt both of you is the best thing to do.

You stare at her blankly. You haven’t seen her since the summer. After you returned from the Spider-Man: Far From Home premiere, you went back to the apartment you had shared with her and moved all of your stuff out. She hadn’t been there when you had been packing and you had also blocked her on all her social media accounts so you hadn’t even seen her face on Instagram.

She looks nervous, not quite making eye contact with you as you continue to stare.

“No,” you say, crossing your arms defensively over your chest. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“I don’t understand,” she pleads with you. “Your relationship didn’t end. I didn’t cause you and Tom to break up.”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t do anything wrong! You humiliated me online where millions of people could see. You forced me and Tom to do something that we weren’t really ready to do. You destroyed our friendship!”

Tears well up in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Why’d you do it, huh? Why the fuck would you do something like that to me?”

“Can I come inside? Please?”

“Let her in, babe,” Tom says, coming up behind you. “It’s cold outside.”

You want to protest but Tom wraps his arms around you and guides you out of the way so she can come in. You reconvene in the living room, Tom’s hand clutched between both of yours and your jaw tense.

“How about you start by explaining your side of the story?” Tom suggests to your unexpected visitor.

She nods. “Okay. Well, um, it all starts with Andrew, my boyfriend at the time…”

“Don’t blame this on him!” you snap.

“Please,” Tom says to you. He really wants to hear her reasoning which makes no sense to you as this girl could have done some serious damage to his career but you sigh reluctantly and press your lips together tightly.

“He...somehow convinced me that publishing that article would jumpstart my journalism career. We had access to the pictures that you hung up on your walls and, well, I obviously knew the whole story of how you two met and got together. It’s inexcusable, I know, and I’m not expecting forgiveness, but I’ve been seriously fucked up ever since it happened. I immediately regretted it but it was too late to go back and change it. He broke up with me shortly after and I avoid him at all costs but it’s pretty difficult because we’ve had a class together this past semester.” She takes a break to sigh and rub her hands over her face. “I can’t believe I let a guy manipulate me into hurting a person I really cared -- care -- about.”

Tears start to fall from her eyes and Tom quickly gets up to retrieve a box of tissues.

“I don’t understand,” you say. “Why does Andrew hate me? Why would he want to potentially ruin my relationship for the advancement of your career? Could he not think of any other way?”

“He wanted to break you two up,” she explains, lips trembling. “He wanted to be with you instead. He didn’t love me like I thought he did.”

Tom returns with the tissues while you lean forward and tentatively place your hand on one of her knees.

“Shit,” you say. “That sucks. I know you were really into him.”

She nods amidst her sobs and you and Tom stay silent while she cries it out. You think the whole situation over and eventually you grow mad, nearly as mad as you were when the article had originally been posted. This asshole manipulated and lied to one of your friends in an attempt to get you and Tom to break up.

“Fuck him!” you exclaim, standing up. “We can’t let him have zero consequences from this. Is he home for break? Where the hell does he even live?”

“Nowhere near here.”

You turn to look at Tom.

“Sweetheart. Baby. Love of my life. Do I have permission to flirt with this asshole so he’ll come meet me somewhere and we can all give him what he deserves?”

He smiles at you. “Do whatever you need to do, love, but this is your battle, not mine. I was hurt way less by this than both of you were and besides...I’m not sure he’d make it out alive if I was involved and ‘Tom Holland Arrested for Murder’ is not a headline anyone wants to see.”

You lean down to kiss the top of his head. Then you take out your phone, unblock Andrew’s number, and look over at your ex-roommate.

“Are you okay with this?”

She nods. “Let’s get our revenge.”

And that’s how you find yourself pacing anxiously around a room in the nicest hotel near where you live. Your phone is on the bed, already open to your text conversation with Andrew, who you told to send you a message once he had arrived.

“I can’t believe this idiot is traveling for hours just to ‘hook up’ with me,” you say to break the silence in the room, wanting a conversation to distract yourself from your nerves. “Like, come on. I’m not worth all that effort.”

You ex-roommate offers you a small smile from her seat on the bed.

“I think Tom would disagree,” she says. “He’s crazy about you.”

You smile, thinking about your sweet boyfriend who so obviously would travel across the entire planet in order to just give you a simple hug.

“I really thought Andrew was my Tom Holland,” she says with a sigh. “I was so stupid.”

You sit next to her on the bed and put your hand on her shoulder.

“You weren’t stupid. He’s the stupid one for giving up such a great person.”

She frowns. “But I’m not great. I betrayed you. I got what I deserved, didn’t I?”

“You really fucking hurt my feelings,” you explain. “And I definitely felt betrayed. But he manipulated you and left you with nothing and nobody deserves that.”

She leans her head against your shoulder and you stay like that until the buzz of your phone interrupts you.

“He’s on his way up.” You both stand and she looks at you.

“Good luck.”

You smooth your hands down the front of your outfit as she slides underneath the bed. When you hear the knock you stand up straighter, pull your shoulders back, and walk to the door confidently, trying to seem as sexy as possible even though he can’t even see you yet. You pull the door open, grab him by the front of the shirt, and yank him inside. He makes a noise of surprise as you shut the door quickly and push him against it, quickly pressing your lips to his.

Tom is the only person you have kissed in well over a year and you wonder if all your kisses before him were this unpleasant. Andrew’s lips are drier and his body doesn’t feel as perfect as Tom’s does against you. You figure kissing his neck won’t be much different from kissing Tom’s so you move your lips there.

“It’s so hot how badly you want me,” he says and you wish you hadn’t abandoned his lips because he wouldn’t be able to talk if you were still kissing him there.

“Want you so fucking badly,” you moan as convincingly as you can. He believes it and starts to unbutton his shirt but you place your hands at the collar and pull in opposite directions quickly, sending the buttons flying. The torn fabric falls at your feet.

“Love when a girl takes charge.” He licks his lips and you hook a finger into one of his belt loops and pull him to the bed. You straddle him and meet his lips for another kiss, his hands resting on the backs of your thighs. Reaching your left hand off the bed and to the floor, your ex-roommate’s hand pokes out from underneath and offers you a pair of handcuffs. You snatch them and wrestle Andrew’s arms up and over his head. You clasp one wrist to the headboard and then the other surprisingly quickly; fast enough that Andrew doesn’t realize what has happened until he’s already secured.

His eyes widen and you smirk, getting off of him while your ex-roommate rolls out from underneath the bed and jumps to her feet. She whips out her phone and starts snapping photos of him, shirtless and vulnerable.

“You have way more Instagram followers than I do.” She shoots you a mischievous grin. “More people will definitely see the photo if you post it.”

“You’re right. Text it to me.”

“Please don’t do this,” Andrew pleads, tugging helplessly at the restraints. “I’m sorry.”

You ignore him as you open up the picture that she sent you.

“What Instagram filter would look best with this?” you ask. “I’m thinking Gingham.”

“Ooh, Gingham would look nice,” she agrees. “And make sure to put one of those tilt shift things over his pants to really highlight how pathetically hard he is.”

You both laugh.

“I’m sorry!” he says louder, his expression growing more panicked. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t post the picture. Please let me go.”

“You tried to break me and my boyfriend up. You could have ruined his career and you humiliated me by posting a rather intimate picture for the entire internet to see,” you say, staring directly at him. “But most importantly, you used my best friend and turned us against each other. And that’s why sorry isn’t fucking enough.”

“Yeah, asshole!” your old roommate chimes in and links her arm with yours. “I could handle losing you but I couldn’t handle losing her.”

“Because we’re way better than you, we’re not going to post the picture but you best bet it’s staying on both of our phones in case you attempt anything like what you did ever again,” you explain. “We’ll unlock you and you better get out of here fast and never even look at us if you see us on campus, okay?”

He nods. Your ex-roommate steps forward and unlocks the handcuffs. Andrew nearly throws himself out of the bed and stumbles on his way out the room without a shirt on.

You both fall on the bed, clutching your stomachs as you laugh at what you’ve done. Once it dies down you look over at her.

“I forgive you.”

“I would understand if you didn’t,” she says. “But I figured that if I really showed that I’m sorry -- which I am -- you would forgive me. Because you’re a great person like that. Tom’s very lucky and I can see why Andrew wanted you so badly.”

You nod. “It means a lot to me that you came all this way to say it to my face. Plus assisting me with this pretty outrageous plan earned you extra points.”

“It was really fun.”

You frown. “I’m sorry that he broke your heart though.”

She shrugs. “I meant what I said. It was a million times harder to lose you than it was to lose him.”

You stay in the room talking about what has been going on in each of your lives with her still at school and you studying in England. You definitely have the more interesting life but it still makes you happy to hear about the mundane things that are going on back at campus. When it gets dark outside you check out of the hotel room and you head back to your place. You embrace each other outside.

“Message me?” she asks hopefully.

“Definitely.”

You wave as she drives off and go inside. Tom’s sprawled out on your bed with his eyes closed but he immediately opens them and sits up while you open the door.

“How’d it go?” he asks.

“Perfectly,” you say. You still feel invincible from what you accomplished and after hanging your coat up you strip down to your bra and underwear.

“But your family is home,” he says, eyes appreciating the sight in front of him.

You shut the door and straddle his hips, taking his face in your hands.

“Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet, won’t you?”


End file.
